


the unimaginable light you hold inside

by 970406



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Gen, assim com à pessoa que foi dedicada essa fanfic, basicamente uma fanfic em que todos querem ver o seokmin feliz, e o mingyu daria o mundo pelo seokmin, pequenas insinuações de um relacionamento entre jun/wonwoo, porque o seokmin é importante
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 16:59:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9281321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/970406/pseuds/970406
Summary: Se não fosse muita loucura de sua parte, Seokmin poderia jurar que havia sido ninguém mais, ninguém menos que o próprio vento quem lhe dissera: — Não desperdice o seu brilho.





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

> Tudo – tudo – escrito aqui é ficção. Esse universo não me pertence e foi baseado nas poucas coisas que a J.K. Rowling liberou sobre as outras escolas. Por eu ter essa vontade louca de querer saber mais sobre culturas asiáticas e até ousar um pouco, acabei optando por não usar Hogwarts como cenário principal. A primeira parte da história é lenta e corrida ao mesmo tempo, jogo muita informação, mas tentarei explicar tudo ao longo da história, eu prometo. E espero que vocês não estranhem tanto esse universo que, como eu disse, não me pertence, mas foi criado um pouquinho por mim.  
> Querida Julia, sei que disse que escreveria uma fanfic Junhui/Wonwoo/Mingyu de 50k caso tirasse você, mas achei que você merecia algo com enfoque no Seokmin (mas o Mingyu vai aparecer muito porque eu não consegui resistir). Porém, tudo o que eu escrevi aqui, escrevi como se fosse algo que eu estivesse dizendo à você: para mim, você é cheia de mágica dentro de você e eu espero que um dia você perceba que tem muito brilho ao seu redor. Eu amo muito você e foi uma honra tirá-la como amiga secreta. Espero que você goste dessa bagunça.

> **'Cause you're loved, you are loved more than you know. I hereby pledge all of my days to prove it so. Though your heart is far too young to realize, the unimaginable light you hold inside.**

 

Foi uma surpresa para a família Lee quando, um pouco antes da festa de aniversário da criança trajada com um macacão jeans e um chapéu de papelão, um homem com uma capa quase tão longa quanto a própria barba bateu três vezes na porta da residência deles. Se apresentou apenas pelo primeiro nome, Daikoku[1], e por mais que fosse um completo estranho, esbanjava uma áurea de velho conhecido com o seu sorriso grande que quase desaparecia entre suas bochechas gordas.

Pediu para sentar, mas não esperou por uma resposta. O pequeno garoto, agora curioso com tudo o que se passava naquela tarde de sábado, escondeu-se detrás do sofá em que os pais sentaram, mesmo sabendo que todos ali estavam cientes com a sua presença.

— Obrigada por me receberem. — Por mais que fosse óbvio que aquele senhor não fosse coreano, a pronúncia era perfeita; quase invejável. — Venho para parabenizar a sua criança por completar sete anos, porém também venho trazer uma notícia que pode soar um tanto quanto _peculiar_.

O silêncio se instaurou – ironicamente, não porque o clima estava estranho, mas sim porque o Sr. e a Sra. Lee pareciam tão curiosos quando o menininho para escutar o que estava por vir e não queriam interromper.

— Lee Seokmin, — O senhor gorducho disse, olhando diretamente para onde o garoto se escondia. — Venha, menino, há algo que preciso lhe contar.

Sem dar um comando para o cérebro, os pés começaram a se mover, assim, _do nada_. A única vez que Seokmin se sentira daquela forma fora quando um colega de sala arremessara uma bola contra ele na aula de ginástica e o atingiu na cabeça, deixando-o meio zonzo a ponto de não ter o controle sob o seu corpo. Percebeu que havia se movido e até mesmo se sentado de joelhos perto do homem - como se fosse se reverenciar - apenas quando sentiu uma mão pesada bagunçando o seu cabelo preto.

 — Você, meu rapaz, nasceu com algo dentro de você que nunca irá morrer. — O sorriso nos lábios do homem apenas aumentou e, com uma risada longa e carinhosa, o velho completou: — Algo chamado _magia_.

 

**x**

Antes de partir, Seokmin aprendeu algumas coisas sozinho, folheando as páginas de seus livros de _magia_ incontáveis vezes antes de dormir. Seu pai, que estava quase tão entusiasmado quando o garoto, comprara mais livros do que deveria, por isso, ao lado de sua cama, havia uma pequena pilha de livros novos acumulados, todos cheios de marcação. “A História De Mahoutokoro”, “Guia De Sobrevivência Para O Primeiro Ano”, “Escolas De Bruxaria Ao Redor Do Mundo”, “Japonês Para Principiantes” e outras diversas cópias foram lidas e relidas com vigor e, quanto mais Seokmin lia, mais surpreso com aquele _novo mundo_ ele ficava.

Um conhecimento que ele guardaria consigo para sempre era um que extraíra de um guia de bolso de termos utilizados apenas por bruxos. Seokmin, o primeiro bruxo da família Lee, descobriu que na Grã-Bretanha, o nome para isso era “mestiço”; nos Estados Unidos, “primevo”; na América Latina, “diferente”; e, sem um motivo aparente, quando seus olhos encontraram a palavra “ _extraordinário_ ” na parte da Ásia, pela primeira vez em sua vida, Seokmin se sentiu _especial_.

 

**x**

Com sete anos não se começava a ter aulas em Mahoutokoro. Pelo fato da escola ser em uma ilha pequena no Japão e acolher alunos asiáticos, primeiramente havia uma fase que chamavam de “Internato”; não era muito diferente do que Seokmin já estava acostumado: teria aulas no período da manhã, almoçaria, teria aulas no período da tarde e, a única diferença, é que não moraria mais com os seus pais e teria que se despedir antes do começo de abril.

Para uma criança de sete anos, por mais que descobrir ser um bruxo fosse algo que o deixasse acordado até de madrugada como se tivesse comido uma tonelada de _kyungdan **[2]**, _ se afastar do lugar em que ele chamava de _casa_ para ir morar e estudar com pessoas desconhecidas em Seoul não soava como uma _aventura_ , e sim como um _pesadelo_.

Porém, quando o carro parou no endereço indicado na carta no primeiro dia de abril, Seokmin frisou as sobrancelhas, achando que tinha sido vítima de alguma piada sem graça feita por algum de seus primos babacas. Não precisava ser muito inteligente para saber que estava em frente ao Santuário de Chongmyo, um dos principais templos de Seoul e casa de monges. Quis que os seus pais estivessem ali, segurando-lhe a mão e dizendo que não tinha problema algum, que eles poderiam voltar para casa e que resolveriam todos os problemas, até os seus olhos encontrarem com os de um garoto provavelmente da mesma idade que ele e que segurava a mão de uma garotinha bem mais baixa enquanto recebia incontáveis beijos no rosto de quem deveria ser sua mãe.

— _Ei_. — O garoto de cabelo castanho escuro acenou empolgadamente na direção de Seokmin e, sentindo-se tímido e sem opção, ele se aproximou andando devagar, fingindo estar com dificuldade em carregar o malão. — Olá.

— Olá. — Por educação aos mais velhos, Seokmin se curvou e recebeu sorrisos calorosos como resposta.

— Olá querido, é seu primeiro ano também? — A mulher, elegante como nenhuma outra que Seokmin vira até então, perguntou. Seokmin apenas conseguiu confirmar com a cabeça, o suficiente para a mesma continuar a conversa. — Isso é _maravilhoso_. Mingyu, você já tem alguém para conversar.

— _Mãe_. — Por mais que o garoto quisesse soar embaraçado, acabou soando aliviado. — Meu nome é Mingyu. Kim Mingyu, na verdade, e espero que possamos ser amigos.

 Seokmin piscou algumas vezes até notar que a mão de Mingyu estava estendida em sua direção, esperando por um cumprimento. Largando o malão e encaixando os dedos com o dele em um aperto de mãos tímido, Seokmin sentiu uma boa parte do medo que estava sentindo indo embora, sendo substituído por uma calmaria gigantesca.

— Lee Seokmin. — Ele falou, abrindo um sorriso, por fim. — E eu também espero.

A primeira lição de magia que Seokmin aprendeu foi que não-bruxos não eram capazes de enxergar o que estava bem debaixo do nariz deles. Aquele bando de turistas que entravam e saiam pelo Santuário de Chongmyo tirando duzentas fotos a cada passo que davam, passavam despercebidamente pela gigantesca porta de ouro maciço aberta logo ao lado do hall principal e também ignoravam um monge baixinho, de menos de um metro e meio de altura, parado ao lado de um amontoado de capas brancas com bonitos detalhes em azul e vermelho[3].

Mingyu, que acabará de se despedir dos seus pais e da sua irmã mais nova, cutucou-o pelo ombro e sussurrou um “vamos”? Seokmin, ainda sem saber muito bem como entrar por aquela porta sem ser visto pelos outros que por ali passavam, não se moveu.

— Eles não vão nos ver?

— Quem? _Eles?_ Impossível. A barreira de proteção serve para isso. Vem comigo! — Sem esperar por resposta, Mingyu agarrou-lhe pela mão e o puxou, dando passos grandes demais para serem acompanhados. — Você é um extraordinário, né? Deve ser legal estar vendo pela primeira vez. Espero que não seja apenas mito e que eles tenham mesmo um dragão aqui no Santuário.

— Um o que? — Sem parar de ser puxado e andar em passos largos, Seokmin sentiu o corpo gelar, sem conseguir processar as palavras. — Dragões não existem!

— Isso é uma coisa que uma pessoa que não acredita em magia diria. — O mais alto o olhou por de cima dos ombros e mostrou mais uma vez o sorriso com os caninos proeminentes. — Vamos correr ou nos atrasaremos. Se prepare, dizem que atravessar barreiras de proteção não causa sentimentos agradáveis...

— O que você quer dizer com i...

E, enquanto colidia com uma parede invisível, Seokmin sentiu um _déjà vu_ pois, mais uma vez, pareceu que acabara de receber uma bolada no meio da cara durante uma aula qualquer de ginástica.  

Só que, dessa vez, achou que os seus ossos iriam virar pó.

 

**x**

 

Vestindo a capa branca com detalhes azuis e vermelhos e carregando mais pergaminhos do que conseguia, Seokmin adentrou pelo quarto dividido com Mingyu, Jaehyun e Jeongguk e colocou os mesmos com cuidado em cima de seu edredom, sabendo que escutaria uma bronca de Mingyu caso bagunçasse alguma coisa. Por mais que estivesse com dez anos agora e fosse mais velho do que o amigo, ainda sentia que era mais novo, principalmente porque Mingyu, há cada término de férias, voltava para o Santuário com alguns centímetros a mais. Contudo, não tinha tempo para pensar sobre qualquer coisa que não fosse a rota mais rápida para o salão; o banquete de iniciação estava para começar e, como era o seu último ano ali, não queria perder a celebração.

— _Psss_. — Foi Jeongguk que murmurou e o puxou para dentro do salão, fazendo com que ambos quase trombassem com uma gamela de barro. — Vamos nos sentar antes que tenhamos que ficar sentados por cinco horas encarando a parede como no último ano, sem ter comido um pedaço de frango sequer.

— Foram só quatro horas.

— “ _Só_ ”! — Jeongguk revirou os olhos, andando tão vagarosamente para não fazer barulho. — Mingyu guardou um lugar para você. Toma... — Disse, abrindo a mão do amigo para colocar uma xícara de porcelana, tão delicada quanto uma flor. — Você havia se esquecido, não é mesmo?

— Uh... Talvez.

— Você é inacreditável. — segurando o riso, Jeongguk apontou para o local em que Mingyu estava sentado e se despediu de Seokmin com um acenar de cabeça.

Não tinha sido de propósito que Seokmin se esquecera que no último ano, cada um deles tinha direito a consultar o futuro através da teimancia[4]. Para ser sincero, ele estava empolgado com o que seria dito aquela noite, mesmo que seu estômago se revirasse cada vez que pensava que sempre havia a possibilidade de algo ruim lhe ser dito através das borras de chá.

— Eu juro por Gaspar[5]. — Mingyu disse entre dentes, fazendo que Seokmin se sentasse mais rápido do que o normal. — Você sabe que não teria problema algum pegar os pergaminhos outra hora, não é?

— Eu queria conferir algumas coisas ainda hoje.

— Você é _algo._

— Por eu ser _algo_ que você gosta tanto de mim. — Seokmin deu um daqueles sorrisos grandes, sabendo que conseguiria fazer Mingyu deixar com que o atraso dele passasse sem nenhum comentário adicional.

— Eu gosto de você porque você deixa eu copiar suas lições de kanji[6] e porque você divide os doces que a sua mãe manda por correio comigo.

— Sim, é _só_ por isso.

Mingyu o encarou rapidamente, tentando parecer bravo, todavia, era perceptível o pequeno sorriso escondido entre os lábios dele. A conversa até poderia continuar ou mudar de rumo, mas os monges deram início ao discurso de abertura e, quando o banquete teve início, Seokmin reparou que a xícara que até então estava vazia em sua frente, agora estava repleta de um líquido escuro que, sem sombra de dúvidas, era chá preto.

Mal conseguindo tocar na comida de seu prato – algo raro -, Seokmin engoliu apenas uma quantidade pequena de comida para forrar o estômago e cutucou Mingyu na costela, avisando que já iria consultar o oráculo e que o encontraria mais tarde no quarto.

— Não! — Mingyu quase que gritou, recebendo um olhar cortante de um monge que estava andando ali por perto. — Vamos juntos.

— Você parece bem entretido com a sua comida.

— Posso comer mais amanhã, mas sei que você está nervoso com isso e quero estar ao seu lado.

— Eu _não_ estou nervoso com isso.

— _“Eu não estou nervoso com isso.”_ — Mingyu afinou a voz e repetiu o que o amigo dissera enquanto revirava os olhos e enfiava um último pedaço de frango na boca. — Ah claro, e dragões não existem.

— Até hoje não vi nenhum, e você? — Provocando, Seokmin arqueou as sobrancelhas, ficando em pé e começando a andar sem esperar pelo mais novo.

— Só fique quieto e vamos logo.

O oráculo que realizaria a leitura estava flutuando – _flutuando!_ \- no meio do pátio, completamente sozinho, cercado de velas acesas com flamas azuladas. Ninguém havia lhes ensinado como era o procedimento, apenas que deveriam tomar o chá e entregar a xícara para o mesmo e por isso que tomaram o líquido em um gole só para depois se entreolharem.

Seokmin insistiu para que Mingyu fosse na frente, e, antes que tivesse tempo para se preparar emocionalmente para o que estava prestes a escutar, viu o amigo se curvando para o sênior algumas vezes e percorrendo o caminho de volta com um sorriso tão grande que conseguiu acalmá-lo.

— Tudo vai ficar bem. Ele dirá que o seu futuro está repleto de livros e pó de pergaminho, provavelmente. — Rindo baixo, Mingyu deu um tapinha nas costas do amigo e se afastou, deixando que ele repetisse os mesmos passos e se aproximasse do oráculo.

Após se curvar uma primeira vez, sentou de joelhos e estendeu a xícara vazia, sem se atrever a abrir a boca. O mais velho não retirou a peça de sua mão, apenas inclinou-se um pouco para analisar brevemente o conteúdo e, demonstrando imparcialidade em sua expressão, retomou a posição anterior.

— O _Sol_. — Com uma voz que carregava serenidade, o oráculo anunciou: — Felicidade constante, que às vezes escondem o peso de inseguranças soterradas no canto mais escuro do seu ser. Lembre-se que felicidade se dá, mas também deve se receber, e que há uma linha muito tênue entre a felicidade plena e a felicidade vaga. Não se deixe criar um eclipse com os seus medos, enfrente-os e aceite ajuda. O Sol não teria tamanha importância se não tivesse planetas que o rodeassem.

Seokmin teve tempo para absorver o significado das palavras, mas não o suficiente para entendê-las. O silêncio que se seguiu foi a prova de que o tempo com o oráculo terminara e, sem saber se vocalizava um agradecimento, o garoto acabou apenas se curvando de novo antes de se virar para ir embora. Entretanto, não pode continuar a caminhar, pois as chamas das velas, antes azuis, mudaram para um vermelho tão vibrante que chegou a lhe machucar os olhos e, no silêncio daquela noite, Seokmin pode escutar um sussurro na beirada de seu ouvido, mesmo que não tivesse ninguém ali.

Se não fosse muita loucura de sua parte, Seokmin poderia jurar que havia sido ninguém mais, ninguém menos que o próprio vento quem dissera: — _Não desperdice o seu brilho._

 

**x**

 

[1] Daikoku é o mais alegre dos deuses. Sendo representado como um homem gordo que traz prosperidade, riqueza, fartura e da produção.

[2] Kyungdan é bolinho de arroz moti com recheio de mel e açúcar. É usado principalmente nas épocas de festas e aniversários.

[3] Azul e vermelho são duas das cores da bandeira da Coreia do Sul. O vermelho representa o “yang” e o azul representa o “yin”.

[4] Teimancia é uma técnica de leitura pelas folhas de chá, utilizada para prever o futuro.

[5] Gaspar era um dos três reis magos, que representava o povo asiático.

[6] Kanki é um dos três sistemas de escrita da língua japonesa.


	2. II

   

> **_The world is brighter than the sun now that you’re here, though your eyes will need some time to adjust to the overwhelming light surrounding us._ **

 

De acordo com o Google, a ilha Minami Iwo To não passava de uma ilha desabitada, com um pouco mais de 7km de costa. A ilha era tão pequena, mas _tão_ pequena, e tão afastada de tudo que, para se chegar, a única opção era usar uma chave de portal ou se arriscar e pegar um barquinho caindo aos pedaços que supostamente era conduzido por uma longa serpente do mar chamado Con Rit e que parecia muito um dragão aquático.

Seokmin escolheu a chave do portal.

O que ele não esperava era que algo como um arpão prendesse em seu umbigo e sugasse a sua alma para fora do seu corpo ou o seu corpo para fora da galáxia. No final das contas, talvez enfrentar uma serpente do mar gigante fosse melhor, mas, enquanto caia de cara na grama verde que parecia almofadas com penas de ganso, ele se esqueceu da sensação ruim e contemplou com a boca aberta a visão logo em sua frente.

Por mais que Seokmin tivesse visto em fotos e soubesse que se assemelhava muito um tesouro nacional do Japão, o Castelo de Himeji – na verdade, o Castelo que era uma cópia da Escola Mahoutokoro, porém os não-trouxas não acreditariam -, ainda era inacreditável ver uma construção tão imponente no alto do vulcão, rodeado apenas por árvores e de um vilarejo com pouquíssimas construções.

— Alunos coreanos novos! — Uma mulher trajada em um quimono tradicional vermelho com belas de flores de cerejeira e com um cabelo branco como a neve preso em um coque alto anunciou, olhando para todos com ambas as sobrancelhas arqueadas. — Sigam-me.

Antes de obedecer às ordens, Seokmin procurou por Mingyu e agradeceu pelo amigo ser alto e se destacar entre os demais. Correu para o seu lado e cruzou os braços com o dele, não querendo se perder ou se sentir deslocado. Andaram juntos até uma fileira de riquixás[1] que, para a surpresa de todos, moviam-se sem que uma pessoa de carne e osso os puxasse; na verdade, quem carregava as carruagens eram bolas de fogo fluorescentes e nada mais.

— Ouvi dizer que em Hogwarts as carruagens são puxadas por testrálios.

— Falam que em Castelo Bruxo os botos abrem o rio para os estudantes passarem.

— Eu escutei que...

Os cochichos foram interrompidos pela mesma mulher de antes que, não parecendo estar surpresa com o interesse dos menores e com todas as especulações, abriu um sorriso minúsculo e disse com seriedade: — Vocês serão conduzidos por hitodamas, mas não se assustem, crianças.

— O que ela quis dizer com “não se assustem”? — Mingyu quem perguntou, sussurrando para Seokmin que, com os olhos arregalados, gaguejou a resposta:

— Almas de pessoas mortas.

— Ah claro. Não estou nem um pouco assustado. Isso é normal. Quem nunca foi transportado por uma pessoa morta?

— Mingyu. — Seokmin tentou fazê-lo parar, mas estava se perguntando as mesmas coisas.

— Por que não podemos ter botos abrindo o nosso caminho? Você sabe o que é o _mais_ interessante sobre botos?

— O que?

— É que eles estão vivos. — Mingyu fez um movimento exagerado com a mão e, por mais que Seokmin ainda sentisse um frio na coluna olhando para aquelas bolas verdes flutuantes, não conseguiu deixar de soltar uma risada com a afirmação do amigo. — E ouvi dizer que eles são cor de rosa. Eu gosto de rosa.

— Você vai ficar falando sobre botos a noite inteira ou podemos ir e acabar logo com isso?

— A primeira opção me parece mais segura.

— Vamos logo, Mingyu.             

Não que Seokmin fosse um dia falar isso em voz alta, porém ele estava aliviado em ter Mingyu ali, segurando firmemente a mão dele naquela subida lenta e infinita, e, em silêncio, enquanto o riquixá balançava de um lado para o outro, ele agradeceu por não estar sozinho.

 

**x**

 

— Você acha que ele nos odeia? — Mingyu perguntou em coreano pela milésima vez na primeira noite, ao mesmo tempo em que dobrava algumas de suas roupas e colocava no armário ao lado da cama.

— Ele não tem motivos para me odiar. Já você...

— _Ei!_

— Você abriu a porta na cara dele, Mingyu. Nos primeiros minutos na escola e ele já teve que ir para a enfermaria corrigir o nariz quebrado.

— Não é como se eu tivesse feito isso de propósito. — O mais alto deu um sorriso nervoso, mexendo no cabelo por impulso. — E como eu iria saber que ele estava ajoelhado atrás da porta?

— Normalmente se bate na porta antes de entrar...

— Não quando o quarto é _meu_.

— O quarto também é dele.

— Então você está tomando o partido dele? Foi colocar os nossos pés aqui para eu ser trocado, estou vendo como as coisas são. — Sendo extremamente dramático, Mingyu largou o que segurava em cima da cama e ergueu as mãos para o alto, em forma acusatória. Seokmin riu, revirando os olhos e atirando um par de meias no amigo. — Achei que a nossa amizade valia mais pa...

A frase morreu no meio quando a porta foi novamente aberta e o assunto apareceu entre a mesma, com o rosto sem nenhum resquício de machucado – poderiam facilmente dizer que nada havia acontecido se não fosse pelas gotas de sangue tão vermelhas quanto os pequenos detalhes vermelhos perto das estrelas amarelas da capa branca que o garoto vestia já secas em seu queixo.

Devido ao silêncio terrível que se instalou no cômodo,  Seokmin achou melhor arriscar a sorte e tentar estabelecer a paz por ali, pois teriam que conviver com aquele chinês pelos próximos sete anos de suas vidas e seria bom se ele não estivesse tentando chutar o traseiro de Mingyu no tempo vago.

— Olá, meu nome é Lee Seokmin. — Com um mandarim polido, ele arriscou. — E aquele é o meu amigo, Kim Mingyu. Ele está muito arrependido por ter quebrado o seu nariz.

— O seu amigo além de tudo, não sabe assumir a responsabilidade dos próprios atos e se desculpar? — O garoto cruzou os braços, não demonstrando interesse em aceitar o pedido de desculpas.

— O mandarim dele não é dos melhores...

— E qual é o motivo dele estar fazendo essa cara de cachorro abandonado?

— É a cara normal dele. — Seokmin deu de ombros, olhando para Mingyu que parecia estar prendendo a respiração. — Escute, nós não queremos problema. Ele é realmente um cara legal, se você quiser, eu aposto que ele dará toda a sobremesa dele para você como um pedido de desculpas.

— Se for assim... — E então, pela primeira vez, o garoto sorriu. — Xu Minghao.

— Foi um prazer fazer negócios com você, Xu Minghao. — Arriscando a sorte novamente, Seokmin tentou brincar e, ao ver o sorriso do outro aumentando, respirou aliviado.

— Eu digo o mesmo, Lee Seokmin. — E, sem que os outros dois esperassem, Minghao soltou palavras em um coreano compreensível: — E quanto à você, vamos torcer para que a sobremesa seja boa.

E, sem mais, o garoto saiu do quarto, deixando para trás um Seokmin gargalhando e um Mingyu completamente perdido.

 

**x**

A Escola Mahoutokoro, Seokmin percebeu, era bem diferente do que ele estava acostumado. Tantas eram as diferenças entre a Escola e o Santuário de Chongmyo que Seokmin ainda estranhava ver professores andando pelos castelos trajando capas gigantescas e pretas. O garoto de onze anos aprenderá que aquela capa branca que recebera no primeiro dia como “bruxo de verdade” um dia mudaria de cor, caso suas habilidades magicas melhorassem, seguindo – não por acaso -, as cores das faixas de judô. Diferente dos seus antigos professores, os monges que trajavam roupas brancas e panos vermelhos, as vestimentas dos seus novos professores eram sempre pretas, o que os fazia ter um destaque gigantesco quando percorriam os corredores de madeira clara. Outra diferença que ele não sabia muito bem como lidar era a grande quantidade de alunos que andavam de um lado para o outro, sempre em silêncio ou conversando baixo em vários idiomas, diferente dos poucos trinta rapazes que estavam no Internato com ele. Ver meninas também foi estranho e ele não sabia se conseguiria se acostumar com Mingyu corando bruscamente todas as vezes que alguma pessoa do sexo oposto olhasse na direção deles.

Tantas coisas novas para serem exploradas e a curiosidade do mundo inteiro dentro de um par de olhos.

— “Escolha algum estudante que possua uma capa cinza ou azul para ser o seu tutor durante o primeiro ano letivo.” — Mingyu leu em voz alta, fazendo um barulho estranho logo em seguida e amassando o pergaminho. — O que eles esperam que nós façamos? Que nos aproximemos de alguém e falemos: “Oi _hyung_ , que tal você perder o seu tempo me ensinando como transformar xícaras em lagartos?”

— É uma boa forma de se iniciar uma conversa. — Seokmin deu um sorriso torto, não dando muita moral para o amigo.

— Se é uma boa forma, por que você não faz isso? — Cruzando os braços como forma de demonstrar que estava duvidando, o mais novo ergueu o queixo, apontando para uma direção. — Olhe aqueles hyungs. Pela capa sabemos que eles são coreanos e eles não parecem o tipo de quem vão jogar algum feitiço em você.

— Eles _não podem_ jogar um feitiço em mim.

— Não na frente dos professores.

— Mingyu... — Seokmin começou, porém achou melhor não levar aquela conversa sem sentido para frente. — Eu vou até lá, mas você vai comigo.

Mingyu poderia ser mais alto e aparentar ser mais forte, porém Seokmin sabia que ele também era como um cachorrinho; não conseguia ficar sozinho em um canto e o seguiria como se fosse sua sombra até se cansar. Quando parou em frente à um grupo de três garotos, antes que ficasse com vergonha e mordesse a língua, Seokmin respirou fundo e começou a tagarelar assim que notou os olhares curiosos caindo sobre ele.

— Hyungs, _oi_. Meu nome é Lee Seokmin, esse é o meu primeiro ano. Acho que vocês podem ver pela minha capa. Não sei se vocês tiveram que fazer isso também quando eram mais novos, mas temos que pedir para alguém ser nosso tutor e eu gostaria... Eu e meu amigo, na verdade, gostaríamos de saber se dois de vocês podem nos ensinar a transformar xícaras em lagartos?

— Respire. — Mingyu sussurrou, fazendo com que as orelhas de Seokmin queimassem ao notar que mal respirara naquele último minuto.

— Jihoonie está ocupado sendo o queridinho dos professores e exibindo a capa azul por aí. — O de cabelo meio-loiro-meio-verde-água-meio-algo falou, dando um sorriso com os olhos. — Eu fico com o falante, você cuida do quietinho?

— Acreditem, a última coisa que Mingyu é, é quietinho.

— _Ei!_

— Mingyu, certo? — O moreno com uma pose intimidante se inclinou para frente, analisando os dois novatos em sua frente com atenção antes de abrir um sorriso de orelha a orelha. — Você sabe por que as bruxas gostam de voar em vassouras?

— Uh. — Foi a vez de Mingyu sentir as orelhas queimando enquanto o menor do grupo, “Jihoonie”, soltava um “de novo não”. — Porque... As passagens de avião são caras?

No primeiro instante, o garoto ficou quieto e se afastou com a boca entreaberta. “Jihoonie” bateu uma mão contra a própria testa e o garoto com cabelo-cor-de-sereia prendeu um riso entre os lábios. Seokmin se colocou de forma protetora na frente de Mingyu sem nem ao menos perceber, sem saber se algo aconteceria e se aqueles três garotos mais velhos e bem _estranhos_ iriam tirar sarro com a cara do mais novo.

— _Fantástico!_ — O que contou a piada falou sem segurar o riso, batendo palmas e escondendo o rosto por um breve momento no ombro do colega que não era o “Jihoonie”. — Demorou cinco anos para alguém responder corretamente.

— Ninguém respondeu corretamente até agora porque ninguém entende o seu senso de humor, Wonwoo-ah. — O não-“Jihoonie” revirou os olhos, finalmente estendendo a mão em direção aos outros dois. — Kwon Soonyoung, mas podem me chamar de Hoshi. O da piada vergonhosa é o Jeon Wonwoo, — “não é vergonhosa, é muito boa!” — e o da capa azul é o Lee Jihoon, nosso pequeno gênio.

— É um prazer, hyungs.

Tanto Seokmin quanto Mingyu se curvaram ao mesmo tempo e com a mesma pressa, sem olhar, e acabaram batendo uma cabeça contra a outra. Uma coisa que Seokmin nunca se esqueceria, seria da risada mais alta que escutara em toda a sua vida saindo da boca de uma das menores pessoas que conhecera. Quando Jihoon disse, com lágrimas nos olhos de tanto rir, um “eles _precisam_ fazer parte do nosso grupo”, Seokmin sentiu algo quente queimando no meio do peito dele... Algo parecido com felicidade.

 

**x**

 

Por ironia do destino, talvez, Minghao acabou sendo apadrinhado por um garoto chinês do mesmo grupo que Hoshi, Wonwoo e Jihoon. Junhui era quase tão alto quanto Wonwoo e Mingyu – _quase_ – e também tinha uma aparência invejável para um moleque de doze anos, porém passava a maior parte do tempo quieto, apenas observando o que acontecia ao seu redor.

— Ele ainda está aprendendo coreano. — Hoshi engolindo quase a tigela de ramen inteira. — E parece que ele e o colega de quarto de vocês não se deram muito bem.

Seokmin olhou para o lado oposto da mesa e encontrou Minghao movendo as mãos para todas as direções e vomitando palavras em chinês que mais pareciam maldições. Seokmin conseguiu pegar um: “a culpa por ter me ensinado o feitiço errado!”, “o lagarto tem duas cabeças” e, por fim um: “nós não vamos chamar uma cabeça de Jack e outra de Chan!” no ar, e achou melhor não se intrometer naquela discussão.

— Mas mudando de assunto, — Hoshi colocou um panfleto em cima da mesa e Seokmin e Mingyu observaram uma raposa vermelha com várias caudas e um pássaro negro de três pernas se enfrentando. — Teremos a primeira partida de Quadribol esse final de semana. É um amistoso entre Kitsune[2] e Yatagarasu[3], será interessante.

— Os jogos são realizados na boca do vulcão, né? — Com os olhos brilhando de empolgação, Seokmin perguntou. — Mas eu li que caso algum jogador caia, tem um campo de proteção, então a última vez em que um aluno sofreu queimaduras por conta da lava foi em 1546.

— Não espalhe essa informação! — Hoshi colocou as mãos na boca de Seokmin, e, antes de piscar um olho, disse: — Gostamos de fazer os novatos acreditarem que um jogador pode sair do campo banhado à lava.

— A informação morre comigo. — Seokmin piscou um olho, assim como o mais velho acabará de fazer, e ambos trocaram um sorriso.

— Como sabemos para qual time torcer? — Mingyu questionou, pegando o panfleto entre os dedos.

— Dizem que o time é como varinha: não é você que escolhe, ele escolhe você.

 

**x**

Aquela manhã de domingo mal começara e um Minghao vestido da cabeça aos pés com roupas azuis entrou no quarto, olhando para os companheiros com um olhar de julgamento.

— Vocês ainda não possuem um time?

— Eu não sabia o que era Quadribol até pouco tempo atrás, lembra? _Extraordinário_ e tal. Primeiro jogo que verei com os meus próprios olhos.

— Meus pais nunca foram interessados no esporte. — Mingyu deu de ombros, sempre evitando usar muitas palavras perto do chinês.

— Meu sonho é me fazer parte da equipe Ryūjin[4]. As duas outras equipes não conseguem se mover com tanta precisão e agilidade quanto a do meu time. — Sem mostrar os dentes, Minghao sorriu, pegando um gorro de lã azul e saindo do quarto sem proferir outra palavra.

— Você quase borra as calças todas às vezes que o Minghao entra no quarto.

— Eu certamente _não faço isso_. — Mingyu protestou e tudo o que obteve como resposta foi uma risada aguda vinda do canto de Seokmin.

 

**x**

 

Ainda assustado com a quantidade de surpresas, Seokmin girou o corpo para poder observar todo o salão que, normalmente, só possuía a bandeira da escola e uma bandeira para cada país da Ásia estendida ao fundo, perto da mesa em que os professores comiam. Naquela noite, o salão estava banhado em um laranja vibrante, com imagens de raposas se movendo entre as portas e correndo umas atrás das outras como se estivessem comemorando a vitória da equipe Kitsune.

— Não fique muito feliz. — Jun – ele preferia ser chamado assim do que Junhui - alertou Seokmin que, em um momento do jogo, passou a segurar uma bandeira tão laranja quanto a raposa espectral que acabará de passar por eles, enroscando o rabo no tornozelo do mesmo. — Espere para ver Ryūjin acabar com a raposa.

— Não seja rude _assim_. — Hoshi roubou um kushikatsu do prato de Jihoon, enfiando metade na boca e falando enquanto mastigava: — Ryūjin não vai _acabar_ com a Raposa, vai apenas colocá-la para correr.

— Vocês dois torcem para o Dragão? — Seokmin e Mingyu perguntaram ao mesmo tempo.

— Dois perdedores. — Jihoon revirou os olhos, comendo o que sobrara do seu kushikatsu. — Não me lembro do dragão ou daquele pássaro estranho terem colocado “a raposa para correr” no ano passado.

— Isso, meu amigo, se chama “ano do azar”. Todos os times possuem um e o nosso já passou.

— Engraçado porque os meus últimos seis anos foram repletos de azar desde que eu conheci você. — Jihoon disse entre dentes, com um sorriso quase inexistente. Hoshi fingiu estar magoado e colocou uma mão na testa, soltando um suspiro longo.

— Wonwoo, você não vai me defender?

— Apenas quando você concordar que a linha de ataque do Corvo é a melhor que há.

— Não comece com isso de novo! — Jihoon, Hoshi e Jun gritaram ao mesmo tempo e, quando todos começaram a rir e a dividir a comida no segundo que se seguiu, Seokmin olhou de lado para Mingyu e se perguntou em silêncio se o amigo também estava se sentindo perdido naquele oceano de novos rostos e informações.

**x**

Com o segundo ano, coisas estranhas aconteceram.

Talvez por seu esforço constante com os estudos e a dedicação para aperfeiçoar feitiços, um pouco depois do período ter começado, Seokmin reparou que a sua capa, antes branca, adquirira uma tonalidade acinzentada – como carvão depois de ser queimado. Foi um tanto quando desconfortável, ele poderia dizer, porque não sabia que com isso, várias pessoas apontariam para ele enquanto andava pelos corredores e o chamavam de “O Primeiro”. Jihoon acabou explicando para ele, com uma voz monótona de quem passara por aquilo também, que, o primeiro estudante de um ano a ter a capa com a cor diferente, carregava o fardo daquele apelido bobo e, na maioria das vezes, um sorriso escondido de orgulho dos professores.

Foi um pouco após sua capa deixar de ser branca que o comportamento de Mingyu deixou de ser normal.

Mingyu, através de Wonwoo, acabou conhecendo o capitão da equipe Yatagarasu, Seungcheol ou _algo assim_. Dizer que o tal do Seungcheol acolherá Mingyu como um irmão mais novo era pouco; o seu primeiro amigo, que agora já deveria estar beirando o um metro e setenta de altura, acabará de se transformar no pupilo do hyung do quinto ano.

Tão eufórico como sempre fora, Mingyu não pareceu notar que, de repente, tornara-se obcecado não só por Quadribol, como também por ser _alguém_ diante dos olhos de Seungcheol. Não que Seokmin _não_ gostasse do capitão dos Corvos, porém não poderia mentir dizendo que gostava.

Seokmin tentou ocupar a cabeça ensinando para Seungkwan – o garoto do primeiro ano com bochechas apertáveis – como fazer batatas virarem folhas de pergaminho, perdendo-se e se encontrando na biblioteca da escola algumas milhões de vezes e, de vez em quando, sentando ao lado de Minghao durante o jantar para ambos comerem em silêncio.

 

**x**

Não é que Seokmin dependesse de alguém para qualquer coisa, porque ele não precisava, todavia, de alguma forma, uma semente de insegurança conhecida como “não ser bom o suficiente” foi plantada e regada com intensidade pelas longas semanas que se seguiram.

 

**x**

 

Foi durante a comemoração do Festival das Estrelas[5] que ele sentiu pela primeira vez em sua vida como se tivesse acabado de levar um tapa na cara. Os alunos, todos vestidos com suas capas para o evento, amarravam pequenos papéis brancos em galhos secos de uma cerejeira que, poucos meses antes, dava vida há flores rosas magnificas. Os papéis deveriam conter pedidos, porém tudo o que Seokmin queria fazer era uma reclamação.

Seus olhos castanhos acompanharam Mingyu descendo as escadas sozinho, sem olhar para os lados, e o seguiram enquanto o garoto amarrava o papel em um galho alto – praticamente inalcançável. Por algum motivo, Seokmin sentiu a cabeça esquentando e começou a marchar em direção ao outro que, logo após pendurar o pedido, acenou e foi se encontrar com Wonwoo e Junhui.

No fundo, Seokmin sabia que não conseguiria dizer uma palavra se quer para o garoto, mas ao se virar e deparar com Seungcheol apoiado em uma outra árvore, ao lado dos amigos inseparáveis dele, o rumo dos passos dele mudou, indo direto para o encontro dos mesmos.

— Seungcheol! — Seokmin exclamou espontaneamente, sentindo as bochechas arderem por tamanha audácia de se referir à um garoto mais velho daquela forma. — _Hyung_. Seungcheol-hyung. Meu nome é Lee Seokmin, eu sou do segundo ano.

Os seis olhos se viraram para encará-lo e, diferente do esperado, recebeu um acenar de cabeça do que acabara de dirigir a palavra e até mesmo um sorriso caloroso do capitão da equipe Kitsune, Yoon Jeonghan.

— Eu sei. — Não foi com ar de deboche, muito menos rude, foi apenas um comentário para mostrar que ele já estava ciente. — Mingyu não para de falar sobre você nem por um segundo.

O primeiro da tapa fora dado.

— Não é como se você me conhecesse pelo que outra pessoa fala de mim. — Seokmin tomou uma posição defensiva, descontando em Seungcheol a mágoa que sentira durante aquela mudança de estação.

— Mas pelo visto você já não gosta de mim, mesmo não me conhecendo. — Seungcheol rebateu, com um pequeno – quase minúsculo – sorriso nos lábios.

Seokmin foi pego de surpresa. As bochechas arderam como se cinco dedos tivessem sido plantados ali e, um pouco abobalhado, tentou manter a pose.

— Não é que eu não goste de você, — Seokmin começou, inflando o peito. — Só acho que Mingyu está iludido demais com tudo o que você fala. Ele mal consegue andar sem tropeçar e agora está deixando os estudos de lado, focando toda a atenção em ser parte do seu time.

— E eu acho que você tem pouca fé no seu amigo. — Outro tapa.

— _Uh._ Desculpe interromper. — Um dos colegas de Seungcheol tocou o início do ombro de Seokmin com calma, o toque quase como o de uma pena. — Meu nome é Hong Jisoo, também sou do quinto ano... Eu só queria comentar que Mingyu me pediu logo no início do semestre para ser o tutor dele. Estamos estudando junto do Jihoon, você o conhece, certo? — A pergunta foi retórica.

— O que?

— Na verdade, — foi Seungcheol quem disse. — Eu acho que você deveria dar uma olhada no que ele pediu. Não acho que vai trazer azar ou algo assim.

— Não, — foi o outro aluno de cabelo mais longo que confirmou. — Daria azar caso ele colocasse um pouco de gosma de sapo em cima do papel.

— Jeonghan, eu juro por Merlin, como você sabe dessas coisas? — Jisoo exclamou, tampando os olhos com a mão.

— Você que não lê a parte de “Precauções” dos potes de gosma de sapo.

— Eu acho melhor eu... — dando alguns passos lentos para trás, Seokmin acenou com a cabeça, querendo sair dali antes que se sentisse obrigado a participar da conversa sobre gosmas. — Ir.

— Fique na ponta dos pés e dê uma olhada no pedido do Mingyu. — Agora, mostrando todos os dentes, Seungcheol alertou.

Por mais que ele soubesse que era errado e que estava invadindo a privacidade do amigo, ele não conseguiu se controlar. Talvez fosse apenas pirraça do mais velho e ele se deparasse com um: “Quero ser o artilheiro dos Yatagarasu”, todavia, algo lhe disse para dar uma espiada e, por isso, olhou quatro vezes para os lados para ter certeza que Mingyu não estava por perto para enfim seus olhos poderem deparar quatro com frases.

_“Ter disposição para estudar mais. Ficar mais inteligente. Deixar de ser entediante. Ser um amigo interessante.”_

E aquele fora o último tapa que tomara no dia.

 

**x**

 

Foi numa manhã calma de terça-feira, apenas alguns dias após o Festival que Mingyu o procurou. Minghao, que agora já dominava a língua coreana tão bem quanto a materna e _não calava a boca_ , estava comentando algo que o professor Tsukuyomi[6] falara durante a aula de Astrologia quando Mingyu, visivelmente receoso, aproximou-se com a cabeça meio baixa e as bochechas em tom escarlate.

— _Ei_.

— Olá.

Minghao, com os olhos curiosos como o de uma criança, inclinou-se para frente, observando Mingyu da cabeça aos pés: — Então você lembrou que nós existimos.

— _Minghao!_ — Seokmin exclamou, por surpresa e incredulidade.

— Não vi nenhuma mentira no que eu disse.

— E eu não sabia que você se importava com a minha presença. — Pela primeira vez em dois anos, Mingyu olhará diretamente nos olhos do chinês, parecendo mais alto do que realmente era.

— Não é que eu me _importo_. — Minghao deu de ombros, voltando a posição de antes e falando com simplicidade: — Mas todo grupo precisa de um _mascote_.

— _Você_ é o mais novo.

— Isso não faz de mim o mascote.

— Mas faz de você alguém que deveria ter ao menos um pouco de respeito por mim.

— Eu tenho um pouco de respeito por você. Se eu não tivesse, teria dito que todo grupo precisa de um...

— Vocês. Calem. A. Boca. — Por nunca terem visto Seokmin levantando a voz ou parecendo tão bravo antes, os mais novos se aquietaram imediatamente, com as bocas entreabertas. — Vocês, _por favor_ , podem parar de brigar por coisas idiotas? Mingyu, o Minghao estava dizendo algo sobre a aula de Astrologia, você quer se juntar à nós?

— _Eu posso?_

Eles poderiam estar falando sobre o universo, todavia, nenhuma estrela espalhada pela galáxia brilhava da mesma intensidade que os olhos do garoto brilharam ao escutar aquele convite.

— Só senta logo. — Minghao afastou uma cadeira com o pé e, ao perceber que Seokmin o olhava feio, só soltou um: — O que eu fiz dessa vez?

 

**x**

No último dia do segundo ano, Minghao amarrou um fio vermelho no próprio pulso, para então amarrar um no pulso de Mingyu e um no de Seokmin. Quando Minghao já começara a se afastar para pegar o malão e se juntar ao grupo de chineses aglomerado na frente do salão, Mingyu perguntou o que aquilo significava e, com um sorriso, o outro respondeu:

— _Akai Ito_.

Quando estava em casa, depois de receber uma quantidade absurda de beijos de sua mão e abraços do seu pai, Seokmin pode se enfiar debaixo dos cobertores com um exemplar de “Mitos e Tradições Chinesas” para enfim descobrir que, aquele fio vermelho amarrado com firmeza em seu pulso era, nada mais, nada menos do que um  _fio do destino_.

**_“Um fio invisível conecta os que estão destinados a conhecer-se… Independentemente do tempo, lugar ou circunstância, o fio pode esticar ou emaranhar-se, mas nunca irá partir.”_ **

 

**x**

[1] Riquixá é um meio de transporte de tração humana em que uma pessoa puxa uma carroça de duas rodas onde acomodam-se mais uma ou duas pessoas. O vocábulo riquixá tem origem na Ásia onde eram amplamente utilizados como meios de transporte pela elite.

[2]Kitsunes fazem parte do folclore japonês. Raposas vermelhas que há cada 100 anos ganham uma nova cauda em representação da sabedoria que acumularam. Acredita-se que as Kitsunes possuem uma inteligência superior, vida longa e poderes mágicos.

[3]Yatagarasu fazem parte do folclore japonês e é um corvo selvagem de três patas. O aparecimento deste grande pássaro é interpretado como prova da vontade do Céu ou intervenção divina nos assuntos humanos. É conhecido como o animal que digira à vitória.

[4] Ryūjin faz parte da mitologia japonesa. É um lendário dragão conhecido por ser a divindade do mar, e pode mover as águas dos oceano como desejar.

[5] Também conhecido como Tanabata Matsuri. Nesta data as estrelas Altair e Veja se encontram, então, as pessoas escrevem seus desejos e penduram em uma árvore, esperando que as estrelas os realizem.

[6]Tsukuyomi é o deus da lua no xintoísmo e na mitologia japonesa. O nome Tsukuyomi é uma combinação das palavras japonesas lua/mês (tsuki) e "ler; contar"(yomu).


End file.
